daresiafandomcom-20200214-history
Empire of Daresia
This article is about the nation. For the continent, see Daresia (continent). Daresia, officially the Empire of Daresia, is an Oceanian country comprising the mainland of the Daresian continent and the islands of the Principality of Merue. Overview Name The name Daresia is derived from --- History Origins - The Global Diaspora, Exploration & Internal Conflict (Daresia is initially controlled by both Asians and Europeans, without the knowledge of both parties.) (1500s - Constant feudal conflict between Europeans and Asians) The Katsudaira Campaign - May contradict Project G. Main Article: Katsudaira Campaign The Katsudaira Campaign, formerly known as the Tseisuiren Campaign, was a conflict between the orientals during the late Tsei period of Daresia. It resulted in the fall of the joint Tsei-Haewoo dynasty and the establishment of House Kazusa, under the command of Kazusa Yamashiro in 1603. ('''NOTE:' May replace establishment of House Kazusa with the Takatsukasa Shogunate, obviously diverging from reality, and the establishment of House Kazusa may occur after the Eastern Invasions.)'' Eastern Invasions of the Western Peninsula (?) With the expansion and discovery of foreign settlements, the oriental forces under the new Takatsukasa Shogunate withdrew back to Western Daresia. This was seen as an opportunity of colonization for the alliance between the Kingdom of Strassus and the Principality of Charlemagne. The invasions were launched by---- Foundation of an Empire By 1675, states and provinces across the continent were controlled primarily controlled under the Houses of Strassagne, Kazusa, Chauffard and Charlemagne. 1800s Numerous Japanese clans immigrate to Japan, after the fall of the Tokugawa Shogunate. Following the Meiji Restoration, immigrant clans eventually settle within oriental lands.--- (Perhaps something igniting from WWII? Japan doesn't surrender, and successfully bombs San Diego, California, with biological agents. Affected by the biological bombs, the events of America dropping atomic bombs on Japan doesn't occur, and the atomic bombs are never released. Germany succeeds in overwhelming Russia, and the United Kingdom and overwhelmed by the joint forces of Germany and Russia.) Government Daresia is an absolute/constitutional monarchy, ruled by the Emperor. While the Emperor generally controls the entirety of the Empire, the Empire is not a centralized nation, but rather a feudal conglemorate of four large states under the Emperor. These states are controlled under Imperial Houses, and are bound together by common interests, religion and culture. With the exception of Regents who rule in the emperor's stead when he is either incapable or indisposed. These Regents are appointed either through the regency pool or by selection, by the emperor himself. However most of the time, Regnecies are short; although it's the only time a commoner may have power (To an extent) over the affairs of the state. Despite this, even becoming a regent is a hard and long road. Military Main Article: Daresian Armed Forces '' The Daresian Military consists of all the armed forces of the Empire of Daresia, and it's believed to be one of the most largest and powerful militaries on Earth. The military of Daresia is split into numerous branches; the Daresian Imperial Army/Mainland Defence Force, Royal Air Force, Royal Navy, Foreign Legion, Special Forces and Imperial Royal Guards. '''Note:' Mainland Defence Force may be removed, with the Imperial Royal Guards replacing it. 'Daresian Imperial Army/Mainland Defence Force' Main Article: The Daresian Imperial Army '' The Imperial Army's ground forces are the largest branch of the Empire. 'Daresian Royal Air Force' ''Main Article: The Daresian Royal Air Force '' The Imperial Royal Air Force ----- 'Daresian Royal Navy' ''Main Article: The Daresian Royal Navy '' The Imperial Army's naval forces are the second largest branch of the Empire. ----- 'Daresian Foreign Legion' ''Main Article: The Daresian Foreign Legion '' Collectively representing all combat forces of the Empire, the Foreign Legion accepts foreign nationals, and is the primary representative of Daresia when it operates alongside with the forces of other nations. 'Daresian Special Forces' ''Main Article: The Daresian Special Operations Table '' The Emperor's finest troops and gear fall under the Daresian Special Operations Table. ----- 'Daresian Imperial Royal Guards' ''Main Article: Imperial Royal Guards '' Primarily focused on acting as the bodyguard for the Empire's nobility, the Imperial Royal Guards have grown into a powerful miliary branch within the Empire. The IRG is further organized into four Houses, each ruled by its own House Master. Geography Initially composed of both North America, the Great Commonwealth of Canadia, and Japan upon it's foundation, the Empire eventually conquers nations such as the states of the European Union, Greenland, Iceland and Australia. Settlements A ' Settlement''' is a nation that is conquered by Daresia and is made into either a Colony or Protectorate. Although a nation may be conquered, it will still include it's native name (Ex. Settlement of Australia or the Kingdom of Sweden Settlement). Components #Daresia (Formerly North America) #Japan #Great Commonwealth of Canadia #The Kingdom of Sweden (After the European Conflict) #The Republic of Germany (After the European Conflict) #Great Britain Footnotes - Daresia will have a hybrid of medieval chivalry and bushido. Category:Nations